The Murder at Midnight
by n14marie15
Summary: The NCIS team is in Beacon Hills. The pack run into them. Many murders occur. There is one question on everybody's mind. What? Read to find out more. Slash (boyxboy). Sterek, Scisaac, Danny/Jackson, Peter/Abby, and others. Rated T.
1. Murder at Midnight

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or NCIS Pairings: Stiles/Derek, Scott/Isaac, Erica/Boyd, Jackson/Danny and other future ones that I might add and other ones that are there but you have to guess

**Stiles POV**

My legs are on fire. Right now me and the rest of the pack, minus the other humans, are running through the woods. All right, so I'm running through the woods being chased by I don't even know what it is actually. I think it's the alpha of the pack that we are fighting against. But of course I'm the only one running because everyone else that is here are werewolves while I'm the only human because the rest of them were busy or they weren't allowed to come, which I blame Derek for. The werewolf part of the pack are fighting other werewolves while I got the stinking alpha chasing me down.

It felt like it was slow-motion when I ran into something, or someone judging by the notice they made, and that someone also being a girl judging by the noise, and fell to the floor. When I got up, I noticed it was some woman who looked like she worked for some crime investigation thing judging by the coat and hat saying NCIS.

"Are you okay? Why are you running in the middle of the woods at midnight?" She asked me. Huh, rude. She didn't even tell me her name. "Oh yeah. I'm Ziva." She had to have read my mind or something.

"I'm fine and sorry for running into you. My name is St-" I was cut off by my name being shouted by Derek, Scott, and Isaac. They must have noticed I was gone or something. I wonder what happened to the alpha that was chasing me before. Must have run off or something. Thank god because if I were to run any more I probably would have passed out. when I looked over to where I heard my name being shouted, I noticed the pack running towards me.

"You alright? You were gone and I noticed that the al-" Scott cut himself off when he noticed that there was someone else with me. The whole pack just noticed her, minus Derek, who has been staring at her with a look of confusion on his face.

"What are you guys doing in the woods when a murder investigation is going on. This does make you look a little suspicious. The names Ziva David. Agent of NCIS. Now I'll repeat my question. What are you guys doing in the woods at midnight?" She asked us while some guy on her team walked up behind her putting a finger over his lips as a sign to don't tell her I'm behind her. "Don't even think about it Tony. Go scare McGee." She said while he deflated with disappointment for being caught so easily.

"How do you do that? And no, I'm not going to go scare probie because I already did that, his reaction was hilarious by the way, and he said that if I do that to him again he wont talk to me for a month and you know when he says he's doing something, he's gonna stick with it. God that was a long month with not being able to talk to him." The guy named Tony said. "Who are these people and why are they in the woods at midnight?" He asked.

"Stiles you know you're not supposed to be doing this. What would happen if you were to get hurt? That wouldn't end well. Plus I would have to tell your dad and ha can get scary at times." Scott told me, completely ignoring the two agents asking us questions. I mean I can understand why they are ignoring them and asking about me instead. The mate of their alpha is much more important. And being a pregnant mate to their alpha -how, I don't know- doesn't make this any more easier. "Plus Derek would kill us if anything happened to you. Your lucky he's not here right now or we would be dead." He told me. Huh, I wonder where Derek is anyway.

"Did you seriously just ignore to government agents to ask some kid if their alright? I mean its nice that you guys care for your friend but you need to answer the question. Why are you here in the middle of the night?" Ziva asked us again. I could tell Scott was about to answer the question for us, him having the third highest rank in the pack, under Derek the alpha, and me the alpha's mate, before he was cut off by someone else answering for him.

"They were training for lacrosse practice. They do lacrosse at the school they go to. As for why they do this at midnight, the air is cooler and they like it better that way." A voice that sounded very similar to Peters said. I turned around to see Peter and Derek come into view. "Im Peter and this is Derek. We could ask you the same thing. What are you guys doing in the woods at 12 o'clock at night?" Peter asked them. Just then 2 more agents came into view. A much older one that had grey hair and another one with short, I think buzzed cut, brown hair.

"DiNozzo, whats the problem here?" The older man asked. He was looking straight at us for some reason and it was kinda creepy. To be more precise, he was staring straight at me and it felt like his eyes were digging into my soul.

"No problem here boss. We were just asking this group of people as to why they were in the woods at this time of day and they said they were training for lacrosse since they all do lacrosse at their school." The agent named Tony answered the guy he called boss.

"Stiles go home and rest. You weren't supposed to be out here. Go and hang out with Lydia and Allison if you don't want to rest. I'm pretty sure they are at the loft waiting for us to come back. Most likely they are waiting for you so go." Derek told me. "actually, we should all be heading back so the girls, plus Danny, don't get worried and start telling us that we train too much." He said to us.

"Wait, you two aren't in school so what are you two doing here?" Ziva asked us. Took them long enough. I was wondering when they would notice that they are out school.

"We are close friends of the family and we told them we would help them with training since we are both athletic. Now we must be going. Run back to the loft. This goes to everyone besides Stiles and Peter." Derek told us. Really. I'm not useless, I can run. I didn't even want to argue with him because he would win and I don't want to hurt the twins if I strain myself to much.

**Zivas POV**

I have to admit that the guy named Derek is pretty hot. The team and I watched as the all started running pretty fast back into the woods while dodging all the branches and jumping over fallen trees or tree stumps. They were good. We also watched as the older man, Peter, started to help the guy named Stiles back to where everyone else was running to. I don't understand as to why he wasn't allowed to run back also but I'm just gonna say that he was injured or something and the rest don't want him to get hurt anymore that he is so they are making him go slow and walk back.

"I want someone to do background checks on all of them. They were too suspicious. In the woods claiming to be training on the same night that a murder happened. It doesn't sit well with me." Gibbs told us. Which meant that we had to look into a group of people that consisted of 2 adults and 7 teens and if I'm correct they also mentioned 2 more named Allison and Lydia so that meant we had to look into a group of 11 people plus when we find the suspects to the murder that happened tonight we also have to look into them too.

"Boss. We got a few more bodies that don't look like they would be in the Navy." McGee said. Just how many people were killed today. We started walking in the direction that McGee was showing us and when we got there it made us all stop and stare. There were 7 more bodies torn apart in a style that looked liked some big animal like a bear or a wolf got to them and ate them. But there aren't any wolves in Beacon Hills so that's out of the question. Who could have done this to innocent people?

"Lets bag them and we'll go visit the local sheriff." Gibbs instructed us. We started to leave to the cars while the crew got to bagging the bodies and looking for evidence when we heard a wolf howl.

"I thought that there were no wolves here?" I asked. We did some background search on the area on the way here and it said that there weren't any wolves but people have been hearing more howling lately.

"There aren't. Let's go. We have things to do." Gibbs said.

We arrived at the sheriff's house faster than they thought we would because they let me drive the car. We were walking up to the door when we heard talking and lots of different voices coming from the house. Gibb's knocked on the door and we heard all the voices stop all at once and someone saying really guys, really. Someone also shouted "I got it . We'll call if it has to do with you." We also heard some one shout "Okay. Thanks." which I can only guess belonged to the sheriff and a few seconds later the door was being opened by a teenage girl. She had strawberry blond hair and wore really big heels. She looked at us with a face that was expecting us to say are names and what we wanted.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She told us. We could also hear a yell from the living room saying "manners Lydia, manners". "Shut up Jackson. Next time you answer the door." She shouted right back.

"I;m agent Gibbs from NCIS and we were wondering if we could talk to the sheriff." Gibbs said holding up her badge to look at. When he was about to put it back in his pocket she told him to stop and looked at it more clearly before saying great, you're the real deal.

"Mr. Stilinski. It's for you. And it's really important." She shouted earning herself a few protest from the living telling her to be quite and a shout coming from upstairs saying thank you and be right down. "Come on in. He'll be down in a minute." She told us moving over so we can come in before closing the door behind us and going towards what I will guess is he living room since all the voices are coming from that area.

We all looked over to the stairs when we heard someone coming down them. A man in my opinion was in his 40's came down the stairs with an annoyed look on his face. He reached the bottom right when Lydia was passing him. "Can you guys please lower the TV and your voices. I have a lot of work to do and I have to be at work early tomorrow." He told her. She nodded and walked away. We heard her telling them to shut up and lower the TV. You could hear the complaints from the other people in the living room and her telling them to "suck it up because he needs it to be quite to concentrate."

"So what do you guys need me for?" He asked us. "Oh yeah never told you my name. I'm sheriff Stilinski." He said to us. We started walking over to the kitchen to explain what happened when Gibbs told us he wanted to talk to him alone and that we could go somewhere else. The sheriff said we could go into the living room where everyone else was.

"DAD," We heard a shout from the living room say, "JACKSON WON'T STOP TRYING TO HU-tghjk" he was cut off but what sounded like a hand was placed over his mouth and someone telling him to shut up.

"JACKSON STOP WHATEVER YOU ARE DOING." The sheriff yelled back. "AND SON STOP COMING TO ME FOR HELP. YOU GOT THE OTHERS FOR THAT." He added.

Me, Tony, and McGee walked into the living to see the same people from the woods. They didn't notice us yet which was good because this scene was too funny.  
The guy who I'm gonna guess is Jackson had his hand over the boy named Stiles mouth while telling him to shut-up. Another teen with darkish brown hair was trying pry his hand off Stiles mouth while the rest watched with either amusement or disappointment. All besides one. The guy named Derek was looking at Jackson with anger in his eyes. I think Jackson noticed this too because right when he looked up he met eyes with Derek and immediately let go of Stiles. He collapsed to the ground coughing. He looked at Jackson with anger and disappointment. I'm shocked that they still haven't noticed us yet.

"Are you okay mom. He didn't hurt you did he?" A teen with curly dirty brandish hair asked. Who's mom? I noticed that everyone was looking at Stiles with concern, even Jackson, because he was still coughing and his eyes were watering up. I think the boy named Scott from earlier noticed something was wrong with Stiles because his eyes along with Derek's, both widened.

"Mr. Stilinski. Stiles his having a panic attack. It seem s worse than the last time." He screamed while everyone's eyes, including mine, Tony's, and McGee's, all widened. We heard a chair fall to the ground and running from the kitchen and came into the room. Another chair from the kitchen was being pushed out and hurried footsteps were coming our way which meant Gibbs was coming too.

"Stiles, you have to calm down. You're alright. You not dyeing. Think about what would happen to both Luke and Lyla if you don't calm down . They could get seriously injured and we don't want that to happen." told Stiles when he reached one side of him while Derek was on the other holding his hand and rubbing circles on his back with his other. I noticed that Stiles started to calm down at the mention of Luke and Lyla. Who are they anyway? Mr. Stilinski and the rest of the group looked over at Jackson who looked guilty and stared at him. "Why would you do that to him? He couldn't breath and that reminded him of what he went through. Use your brain Jackson. If you didn't let go when you did, this could have been worse. He told Jackson angrily.

"It's...okay...dad. I'm... fine...n..now. Cal..calm...do...down." Stiles told his father. He got up and went over to where Derek was sitting, after he got up when he noticed that he was fine and getting up again. I thought that he was going to sit next to him on the couch but I was wrong. He plopped down on his lap and Derek wrapped his arms around his waist and moved them into a more comfortable position. "Aren't you guys from the woods? The NCIS agents?" He asked us. His breathing was back to normal but he looked like he was on the verge of sleeping. I think Derek noticed it to because he whispered something in Stiles ear and the next thing Stiles did took me by surprise, a little. He relaxed more and put his head on Derek's shoulder and snuggled closer to him before going to sleep. I also noticed that the group was looking at Stiles and once he fell asleep they looked a little more at ease and relaxed. Derek also got up and was holding Stiles bridle style. He started walking up the stairs and out of sight. He didn't come back down till 20 minutes later and he was wearing pajamas and going towards the kitchen. he came out of the kitchen holding a glass of water. The rest of the group of teens followed him up the stairs and didn't come back down either. We were told that we could stay here until the murder case was solved and that the spare room was up the stairs last door on the left. When we reached the top of the stairs we noticed the last door on the right was wide open. When we went over to the room we were staying in, we all looked into the room with the door open. It ended up being Stile's room. In the room everyone was asleep. I learned all their names from the sheriff and he also described them all to us too. On the bad in a little was Scott, Isaac, Derek, Stiles, Danny, Alison, Lydia, Jackson, Erica, and Boyd. They were all on top of each other. I also noticed that everyone was touching some part of both Derek and Stiles. We walked away from the door into our own room. We already had the bed situation figured out. I was on the floor, Gibbs had the bed, and Tony and McGee also had the floor but knowing them they were gonna make a mini bed on the floor. came in with lots of sheet s saying that they were from both his room and his sons. We all layed down and went to sleep dreading whats to come tomorrow.


	2. Breakfast, Accidents, and Deaton

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or NCIS.  
To many parings and I'm to lazy to type out all of them

**Tony's POV**

Waking up in the morning in a house that wasn't mine was something new. The bed situation wasn't. I sat up and noticed that the rest of the team was just waking up too. We all got out of our surprisingly comfy make shift beds. Once we were all dressed we headed downstairs. What surprised us is when we passed the living room, the group of teens was all lying down sleeping in a pile on the floor. That looked really uncomfortable to me but to them it didn't. The only 2 missing out of the pile is Stiles and Derek. I wonder where they are. It also looks like left early just like he said he would. We didn't get to ask him that many questions last night after what happened. We walked into the kitchen to see a gigantic mess and Derek and Stiles covered with flour and eggs head to toe. Looks like they had fun judging by the way Derek is laughing while Stiles is smiling so big he looks like the joker.

"Hey. Lazy's. Get your asses in here for breakfast or Derek and I are going to eat it all like last time." Stiles shouted not even turning around. I heard what sounded like a stampede from the living room heading our way. Weren't they asleep? The group literally charged into the room with Scott in the front followed by Isaac and the rest of them with Allison and Lydia walking in after. You would think that Erica would be like that too but she acts like the guys in this little group of friends. "Wow. That was slow. You didn't beat your record of getting up and charging your way here. Oh well. Grab your food and leave this place." Stiles said. That was slow? They were here in what felt like 5 seconds. "Good morning guys. How was sleeping on the floor? Was it comfortable? It should be because my dad woke me and Derek up last night, or should I say really early this morning, just to get sheets." Stiles said. Well, someones not a morning person.

"Sorry about him. He doesn't like being woken up early. Go get food Stiles and join the rest in the living room. Now." Derek said. Stiles was grumbling something that sounded like sourwolves and how they are too controlling. "Heard that Sty." Derek said with a smirk on his face. Stiles made a face back that said 'fuck off'. Wow, really not a morning person. He was still grumbling to himself while getting his food and leaving the kitchen to go into the living room where I could hear him shout at Jackson to shut-up and leave me alone, it's called mood swings bitch. I think Derek heard it too because he started to chuckle after that and started to clean up. "You guys hungry? We made lots of food. Usually there would more of us but they weren't able to come. There is about 4 more of us in our little group. You can go ahead and take some food if you want. You can eat in here or you can eat in the living room with the rest of us. It doesn't matter." Derek told us while making a plate for himself and leaving the room to go to the living room.

"Well this has been an interesting morning so far. I wonder whats gonna happen later?" Tim asked standing right next to me. I was wondering as the what the hell just happened? Is that kid bipolar or something.

"Who knows. Lets just get some food. It looks and smells good." Ziva told us while walking over to get some food while Gibbs was pouring himself some coffee. I walked over with Tim following behind me to get some food. She was right it looks and smells rally good. Who knew pancakes could do that? Once everyone had their food we decided we didn't want to miss any of the action so we went to the living room to eat. Once we got there we noticed that both Stiles and Scott already finished their food and were playing video games while shouting at each other and the rest weren't even half way done yet because they were too busy cheering a certain person to win. All the girls were cheering for Stiles while most of the guys were cheering for Scott.

Once we sat down the door was slammed open and Derek shot up in his seat and ran to the door with a look of worry on his face. Everyone else got up from what they were doing and ran to the door. We decided to see what was going on so we all got up and walked to the front door. When we reached the door, I was shocked as to what I was seeing. A pair of twins we standing at the front door. One looked slightly injured and was conscious and able to stand up and he was crying. The other twin was unconscious and looked worse than the first. He was bloody and unconscious. He was barely breathing by what I could tell and looked like he was almost killed.

"Aiden. What happened to you guys? Oh my god. Allison, call Deaton and tell him it's an emergency and that Ethan and Aiden look like they are about to die. He will come." Stiles instructed. He beckoned Aiden into the house and told Jackson to get Ethan and bring him to his room. Allison came running back into the room a minute later saying he was on his way and to bring them up to Stiles room and to not do anything else to them. Jackson brought Ethan upstairs while Derek was helping Aiden upstairs. When we were half way up the stairs someone was knocking on the door. Stiles shot down the stairs and answered it. When we reached the room, Stiles came back with a young man following behind him and another teen girl following behind him and Peter was following at the end. Once they noticed the people coming into the room, they moved out-of-the-way.

"Now. Does anyone besides the two know whats going on?" The man asked. When no one answered he sighed. "Of course. I'm gonna guess that at least someone asked them what happened. Now I'm gonna need the help of Stiles, Allison, Lydia, and Danny. Maybe Derek if it gets to the point where they can't hold him down anymore. Now, Stiles grab one his arms and Danny you grab the other. Allison and Lydia you each grab one of the arms and hold him down. No matter what, do not let go of him." He warned them.

"Let's get this done already Deaton. I can't have anyone else hurt." Derek growled out. What does that even mean? I looked over at him and noticed that he was now hugging the girl who came in after following Deaton and Stiles. He looked like he was trying to comfort her because she had tears going down her face and he was whispering in her ear. I looked at the rest of the group and noticed that they were each holding onto someone. Scott was hugging Isaac who looked scared and sad at the same time that he looked like a puppy. Boyd was holding hands with Erica and they both looked at Ethan with sad eyes. Derek was hugging Cora. Jackson and Peter had their arms right up against each other. Aiden became unconscious right when he was layed down and Ethan was being held down by Stiles, Allison, Lydia, and Danny. When Deaton actually started to work on Ethan, I understood as to why he had to have people holding him down. He was thrashing around like a crazy animal. At one point Derek had to let go of Cora (I over heard Derek call her that), who the went over to Peter and Jackson and linked arms with them, and had to help hold Ethan down. He randomly stopped thrashing and just layed still he actually looked dead. They had to do the same with Aiden but luckily he wasn't as bad as Ethan so it went by faster. The wierd thing is during the process for both their eyes opened half way and they changed color.

When they were finished they finally noticed we were in the room but they were too busy to actually care. Derek was standing behind Stiles hugging him from behind and Jackson was talking to Danny. Allison and Lydia went over to where Peter and Cora were standing and started talking to them. Deaton went over to Stiles and Derek and told them something that I could barely hear before he was turning to leave. He was stopped by Cora asking him something. When he nodded his head yes she had more tears going down her face and was smiling while she attacked him in a hug saying the words thank you over and over again before she let go of him and let him leave. I turned back around to face the group when I noticed they were all staring at us.

"Well that was interesting" I said.


	3. Familiar Faces and Boyfriends

Disclaimer: I don't own either Teen Wolf or NCIS. Wish I could but I don't. Or Downtown Fiction or Sleeping With Sirens.

I wanted to give Ethan a boyfriend in this because he deserves one so I have an OC in here named Cameron as his boyfriend. He will be introduced in this chapter. He is played by Cameron Leahy from Downtown Fiction. (Which I also don't own). He is also a werewolf. Also, the weirdo that I am, I added another OC in the story, Kellin Quinn from Sleeping With Sirens, I also don't own that either, and he is gonna be a werewolf. I'll give him someone to be with in a later chapter when I think of who would be good, You guys could leave suggestions if you want, I'll look and if I like the pairing, I'll put it in. Or he could be with no one.  
Also, If you guys haven't noticed already. I'm not the best writer and I just started this writing thing on here. So, be patient with me. I'll get the hang of it soon. I do try to update whenever I can but I don't know when those times are because I do have to focus on school and my future and stuff. We'll see what I can do with this. And I also like to try to change the POV up so it's not the same characters all the time but I do prefer to write the POV for Stiles because he is my favorite character and he is funny so he would do, say, and think funny things in my opinion. Now enjoy the latest chapter.

**Isaac's POV**

We were all sitting in the living room. Scott was sitting on the couch and I was on the floor in-between his legs, Stiles and Derek were on the seats next to Scott with Stiles literally sitting on Derek's lap. Jackson was on the floor with Danny on his lap, his arms holding Danny around the waist. Cora, Peter, and Allison were all sitting next to each other on one of the couch's with Lydia sitting to their right on an arm-chair by herself which left Erica and Boyd with the last couch. The agents were the same. Tony and Tim were sitting next to each other on the floor with their legs on top of each others. Ziva and Gibbs were standing behind them with their arms crossed and a look on their faces that said they want to get this over and done with. Right when Derek was opening his mouth, a knock at the front door was heard around the house. The rest of the werewolf part of the pack smiled when they smelt the very familiar scent of who was on the other side of the door. I heard Derek whisper in Stiles ear to go and answer the door and he told him who was there. Stiles shot out of his seat with a huge smile on his face and ran to answer the door. We all turned our heads when we heard Stiles screaming 'ABBY'. We all got up when we saw Abby walk into the living-room with a smile on her face not noticing the agents standing in the corner of the room with looks of either confusion or shock on their faces. We also saw and older man follow in behind her who I instantly recognised as Ducky.

"Hey guys. Miss me. I missed you. Oh you wont believe how boring it is without you guys around. You all just had to move away." Abby said to us while hugging everyone and giving Peter a quick kiss. Once she greeted everyone she still didn't notice the agents. "So. I was at my lab today, drinking my favorite drink of course, when I get a call from Deaton about Ethan and Aiden. Where are they and how bad is it?" She asks us. "Ducky asked me about his grandchildren and if they are okay just for me to have to tell him the bad news. It was not easy to tell him that "Oh, Ethan and Aiden are seriously hurt and they might not make it. But don't worry they got Deat-" she cut off when she turned her head and saw the agents staring at her with wide eyes. When Ducky turned his head to see where she was looking at his eyes widened.

"Hello Jethro. What are you doing here?" Ducky asked them. His reply was a look that clearly said 'are you kidding me' and 'what are you doing here?'. "Visiting family that aren't doing well is what I'm doing here. What about you?" He asked again.

"On a case Ducky." Gibbs deadpanned. I looked over and noticed that there was noise coming from upstairs.

"Guys, what is going on upstairs? I think their up or something." I said. Right when I said that everyone ran up the stairs to see what was going on, minus the agents who still had no idea what was happening and decided to take their sweet time coming up the stairs by walking as slow as can be. When we got upstairs we saw Ethan getting up and Aiden looking at him with worry in his eyes. He looked up when he heard us come in and his eyes lit up like Christmas lights when he saw Abby and Ducky with us.

"Abby! Grandpa! What are you guys doing here?" He yelled in excitement. Him yelling hurt my ears so I had to cover them. I looked up and noticed the other wolves in the pack doing the same thing. "Sorry guys. I forgot about that for a minute." He apologized before walking over to Abby and Ducky and giving them hugs.

"Scott, go and call Cameron. He might want to hear about what happened to Ethan." Derek ordered. I looked over to see Scott taking out his cellphone and calling who I presume is Cameron. Right when he said 'Ethan got majorly hurt and he might not make it', Cameron hung up on him and was probably on his way over right now. Scott walked back to me and held my hand. I looked over at his face and saw him smiling at me which made me smile back before turning back to the scene in front of me staring on with worry showing on my face. I guess Scott noticed because he squeezed my hand tighter.

We all looked up when we heard the front door slam open and footsteps coming up the steps. Not even 5 seconds later, Cameron was standing in the doorway panting and looking for Ethan . When he noticed him still trying to get up, he rushed past us and went straight to Ethan. He was holding his shoulders and gently pushing him back down into a lying position. He got up and sat down next to him with his thumb rubbing circles on Ethan's hand.

"What were you trying to do? You're not getting up until you are 100% better." Cameron said to Ethan. "You guys should rest. The agents most likely have to go and investigate and what not tomorrow so they need their rest." He said to all of us. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 11 o'clock. Time sure went by fast.

We all left to our rooms we were staying in or we went home. Me and Scott stayed while the rest of the pack went back to their houses, minus Cameron who was staying with Ethan and Aiden who was staying to get better and make sure his brother got better. Since they were in Stiles room, we ended up going to sleep in the living room while the agents were in the guest room. Me and Scott on one couch with him laying behind me with his arms around my waist and Stiles and Derek on the longer couch in the same position with Derek behind Stiles and his arms wrapping around him. I didn't want to sleep because I was too worried about Ethan and Aiden but before I knew it, I was fast asleep.


End file.
